The 15th Olympian
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible? *Photograph Memories- Sequel is now up!* book 2
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**TITLE: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

 **Chapter one: Feelings**

 **PERCY POV**

The thing I loved the most was running through the streets of Olympus, dodging through all the gods, nymphs and you get the idea right? The other was the freedom of running, the wind through my hair which was getting to long; it was past my eyes…. But running wasn't better than been in the ocean and you see. My father was Poseidon, third Olympian, king of the oceans and my father the other one he was, was god of the ocean.

I saw my father more since I had become a god and I was happy, since I never saw him as a child or much when I was still a demigod. Since Hestia was my favorite goddess and Uncle Hades, I managed to get them back on the council. Telling the others it was stupid to not have them;

Because Hestia was the hearth and once all the other gods went to war, she would be the only on left;

Because Hades was a powerful person/god on our side because he controlled the whole Underworld, and the dead.

My power was too much to be considered a minor god: god of Time, Roman and Greek Demigods, god of Emotions and Guardian of the Sea.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the sun dulled; it was doing that a lot. So I decided to go and confront the god of the sun. Apollo's emotions cried out to me and it was really loud and of course I had to go see what was happening. I wasn't heartless and plus 'Pollo was my best friend.

Finding Apollo was easy, since I was the guardian of the oceans I could sense him at Camp Half Blood and I zapped there.

Apollo sat with his knees up to his chest, his wavy blond hair hiding his eyes and face. His ripped jeans showing his knees and his button up yellow shirt showed the muscles he hid underneath, and he wore simple sandals.

"Hey 'Pollo you alright?" I ask and sit down next to the god of the sun, who hastily fixes clothes and cleans his face of the slight sweat on it.

"Hey Perce, and I am now" he says and I laugh.

"Hmmm…" I say and poke his chest, right where his heart was. "No, your heart is crying out. Now tell me what is wrong?"

"No honestly I am fine."

With a sigh I nod, "Apollo I am the god of Emotions." And for my sacred animal, it was a wolf, because it was an emotional animal and when they played music it was sad and very emotional, you could also hear the music in them.

My friend chuckles and leans back onto his hands and start to tell me what was on his mind.

"The fates love messing with my life, my love life. They killed Marry, and I had to turn her into a laurel tree so she could live…" he says.

I feel like I had just drowned, I wasn't entirely sure why, but I pushed the emotions away and watch as the sun god stands up and walks away and I am entirely left alone to deal with my own emotions. It had happened after the second Titan war…

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ***FLASH BACK*  
I was sitting on the edge of Olympus, just listening to all the sounds in the city and on earth. My hair was in the need of a haircut, it kept falling in my eyes. But I would ignore it for now, Annabeth would be finished with work and we would go on our date. **

**Mostly the dates consisted of pizza and movies; I wasn't the most romantic type….**

 **There she was walking towards me with her blond princess curls turning golden as Apollo's sun fell on her curls, she wore a simple pair of jeans and a matching pair of shirt, her feet bare. Annabeth, to me was perfection…**

" **Hello Annabeth how is my wise girl?" I smile and look up; she was staring at me but was that…. Was that disgust?**

 **I wouldn't know why she was, I had made her room the way she wanted right? I mean she lives in my apartment.**

" **PERSEUS JACKSON HOW COME YO U NEVER TOLD ME!" she screamed.**

" **Tell you what?" I was worried; I told my girlfriend everything… well except the time with what had happened with Gabe Ugliano…**

 **Now THAT I was NEVER going to tell anyone, I had only told Uncle Hades, so he'd get eternal punishment.**

" **About your relationship with Gabe Ugliano!" she yelled louder.**

" **It wasn't-" I never got to finish what I was going to say, Annabeth was on a roll, telling me I was a slut and all those other horrible names and it brought memories back… ones I thought I had hidden and forgot.**

" **Stop!" I cry out and hold my hands to my head and look up. "Please!" I was hyperventilating.**

" **You don't deserve mercy" the girl snarled at me and with that I fell, well she pushed me over the edge and I fell, and fell. I don't know where I landed but it was near water, not enough to help me, but enough.**

 **It was rain water, or something, and any water helped heal me.**

 **I was also surprised I wasn't dead, I should have been, and it was a long fall anyways.**

 **Annabeth was going to pay, and it was going to be with her life I didn't care what the other gods did to me what Annabeth did was unacceptable.**

 **I stormed to the empire state building and stormed up to Olympus where I knew Annabeth would be. There she stood with a group of gods and goddess surrounding her and chatting.**

 **"** **ANNABETH!" I snarled and walked up to her and punched her so hard and the water lashed out at her with my emotions.**

 **The earth trembled in my rage, but I didn't know and all I could focus on was the girl who had held my sanity but now tried to kill me, I saw red and it wasn't helping that I was my father's son, when in a rage he could destroy cities, everything, since his domain was so big.**

" **YOU!" she snarls and started," Don't belong on Olympus and in the god's presence!"**

" **Neither do you trying to kill me and" by than I couldn't get any words out.**

 **Annabeth was trying to kill me and my Achilles mark was still there because I wasn't god, or immortal. I used my ice to protect my back, since Annabeth knew where my weakness was.**

 **The gods were shouting and a voice yelled out to me, but I couldn't hear anyone, my only mission was: Kill Annabeth, the punishments… is dammed.**

 **Riptide was flung out of my hand and I only used the water around me as a sword, by turning it into ice.**

 **I was just aiming for the kill when I fell not towards the girl but beside her. Sanity flew back into me and I stood up, I was panting for breath and was staring at the crowd around me.**

" **Don't EVER talk to me, don't EVER come near me, and don't EVER call my name. You, you're a disgrace to all the Athena's children!" I snarl at Annabeth and walk off, aware of five others following me; Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo and Artemis**

 ***Flash back over***

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Perce, snap out of it" a voice calls me and I see my Olympian family, all of them are in there Roman form, the more darker side of them.

"Sorry" I manage and get a hold of my emotions and the gods turn back to their normal Greek selves. Since I was the god of emotions, I could control all the others, and I tended to get lost in mine, and that wasn't good.

 **A/N: Okay I have rewritten this and I hope you will review. I had some flamers for my other chapter, so I hope this is better!**


	2. Chapter 2: Olympian Ball

**Title: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, and Zeus Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

 **Chapter 2: The Olympian Ball**

 **Percy POV**

 **Ω 10 days before the ball Ω**

It had been two months since I had become a god, and I had like the wings Eros, the god of love had so I asked if I could have some and my immortal family had taught me how I could use them and retract them. My wings were an emerald green and with hints of blue, but lately they had been going black with all my mixed emotions. I didn't have to have them, but it was easier than walking all the time, or using my other godly gifts.

It would be my birthday in 10 days and Aphrodite had planned a ball and right now she was helping me pick out clothes. Not that I needed help, it was just something to pass the time. Plus it wasn't optional if I wanted to go to the ball, I _had_ to go, to the ball, but I didn't want to… but it was in my honor, so naturally I had to go. The goddess of love was inviting everyone, all the minor and major gods, the demigods, and yeah it was going to be fun. Or not.

Depending on how I feel, which it isn't very happy most of the time.

"Percy, please pay attention." Aphrodite said and I nod, I didn't want her help, but it was rude to ignore my family.

"Yes 'Dite" I smile and fly away as she yells, Aphrodite hated that name and it was a good distraction.

 **ΩΩΩ**

I had managed to fly away and now I was standing on the edge of: Apollo's Avenue 4123 and man was it long, twist and curls bends and yeah you get the point? And so I was waiting I mean he had promised me a good day, and half of it was gone.

We were going to have fun, which wasn't often since I tended to try train, or patrol the oceans, or I was with my father, or the other Olympians.

"Hey, you are waiting for 'Pollo?" Hermes the god of travels and one of my best friends asked.

"Yeah, he promised me a fun day." My wings were bright with excitement, with no black feathers; I was really looking forward to this.

"He is on a date Perce."

My heart stops, "What?"

"He is on a date."

"Oh, Okay" I try not sound as hurt as I was, but it was hard, and all the black feathers came back with my disappointment. I run and fly, my wings taking me far away, my heart was breaking, the god had promised!

"PERCE WAIT!" I heard the god yell but I was already moving and I wouldn't be stopping.

My heart, it was too much, I didn't know why it hurt so much that Apollo had left and was going out with a mortal but it did. I didn't even realize I was flying in the water and was at my father's palace until I heard his voice.

"My son, what is distressing you?" Poseidon asked once I practicality bumped into him. Quickly I ran to my father- after I got back up from the ground- and hugged him, feeling dad hug me without question. My tears would have made his shirt wet, but it was our domain and dads shirt remained dry.

"I- I don't think I can ever find love again" I confess and his breathing hitches, and the waves boiled.

"THAT BRAT IS IT!?" dad roared and the waves went higher than normal.

"Yes dad." I lie, but my thoughts are on a certain blond god.

"She will wished she never broke you heart" vowed dad. "The water she drinks will make her SICK!"

 **ΩΩΩ**

I hadn't been on Olympus since that day and now I enter with my father, stepmother and stepbrother. I was wearing a black suit, my hair was dyed blue, and I was wearing my crown of Atlantis and my symbol of power was on my wrist, it was a tattoo of a wave and it was a blue green color that matched my eyes.

All the guards of Atlantis wore them now, since I was there commander, and dad even let the cyclops army wear them too. Now that touched my heart.

"Dad…I don't want to do this" I hiss and smile pleasantly at Aphrodite who moves her eyes towards me and frowns as I am not wearing the clothes that she picked out.

"Perseus" I look up and see my friend and cousin, Hermes.

"Yes Hermes?"

"Care to tell me why you ran away?"

"To take the pain away...away" (1) I say and smile and walk forward and sit on my throne. I feel my fathers worried eyes on me and Hermes thoughtful gaze. But I ignore both.

I watch as everyone arrives and they are announced, just like ours, and my eyes keep wandering to Apollo, I want to walk towards him, but my mind denies it. He was wearing a bright yellow toga for the ball- it was dress as you want, but as long as its dressy- and he really looked bright, part of his godly forma and not.

I so want to love again… but I am afraid it would turn out like Annabeth…

"Don't want to hear it today" (2) I mutter and watch everyone like I am far away.

"Your heart cries out like a sad person." I jump and see a boy who looked too hot, but I didn't want love anymore. His blond hair, blue eyes, he was perfection…. But not for me.

"I don't want love, and don't scare me" I say and look away.

"Sorry mil' lord"

"Eros right?"

"Yes"

"Nice talking to you," I mummer and walk away, and aware of a pair of eyes following me.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Apollo's POV**

I watch as the son of Poseidon walks to the deck, the ocean wind making his hair fly in the wind and I stop, he looks so lonely, like how I am feeling. Hollow.

"Go talk to him." I look up and see Eros, his eyes staring at the son of Poseidon and I nod.

"Hey" I speak softly, and Percy jumps.

"Hello Apollo," his voice soft, yet he still doesn't look at me.

"Are you okay, you seem sad?" now sea green eyes lock on mine.

"I am sad, but I will get better…maybe."- Half-truth, half lie.

"Can I help?"

"No"- Lie

"Sure?"

"What is this 20 Q's and A's?" with that he walks away and I see tears….

What has made the sea prince so sad?

 **A/N: right well (1) - that was from the song: Star Set - My Demons/ lyrics**

 **And (2) - that was from: Katherine McNamara – Chatter/ lyrics**

 **Should listen to those songs, I think they are alright, well that is all folks, I gave you a promise I would update soon and please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Apollo's Makes me Cry

Chapter 3: Apollo's Song/Makes everyone CRY!

APOLLO POV

I sat with the nine muses, it was 2 days since Percy had fled from me and I wanted to cheer him up, it was important to me to do so. He deserved the best of life and that was what I could do a song. So that was why we had worked nonstop at this, it had to be perfect.

The sea Prince made me happy, forget all my problems, and I wanted to return the favor. But he was too caught up with politics in the sea.

"Bro, dude, Hermes get over here, I have and urgent message!" I yell into the Hephaestus phone.

"Right" was the breath, than a flash and their stood the messenger god.

"Tell Percy Jackson to meet me at the commons at his old school." I say and smile softly.

"Be prepared, he might not come, he is sort of mad at you. But he misses interaction with others so... Yeah" Hermes said and I nod.

 **ΩΩΩ**

I had everything ready; all the food, the swim trunks and etc. for this "date", it was only to cheer him up, we would be hidden from mortal's eyes and that was what mattered.

There was a flash and there he sat, in royal clothes his hair long and his sad sea green eyes…

"Hello, Perce" I murmur and watch as he nods, yet his crown stayed in place; Magic.

"So what is up? Herms said you needed me?"

"Mm, I have something to show you and you need to hear; been working on it for ages."

"Okay"

I lead the sea prince to the lake and push him so he was sitting on the blankets.

"Apollo?"

"You need to relax, your empathy link was killed not too long ago, and you're missing it… that was what Dionysus said. Eros says you're heavy hearted. Let me… l- help you"

I couldn't believe it! I almost told Percy I loved him! All my lovers they ended up plants, or hating me and that was so harsh… I can't… I can't love the sea Prince….

But I remembered all the times that he helped me when I was down, and all, Perseus Jackson had managed to calm me, and only Artemis had accomplished that during the years I was alive.

"Pollo, you alright? You went very quiet."

"Everyone's talking just to fill some space  
and everything's nothing till it means heartbreak  
Words without power, just evaporate  
don't wanna hear it today, today

Out here on a tight rope  
High above a long road  
what's the point of wishing  
when nobody's listening... I'm listening

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
When you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

It's like the world's lying just to make you small  
Deafening whispers in an empty hall  
Feel yourself fading to invisible  
Don't wanna hear it at all... at all

It's louder than the joking  
Cause everything's unspoken  
You don't need to fear me  
You don't need to be near me, to hear me

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
When you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

You know it don't matter, all of that clatter  
Words that don't flatter, only make us sadder  
Make your world shatter, stab you like a dagger  
Leaving you in tatters, only makes me madder

Don't wanna hear it today, today  
don't wanna hear it today, today

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
When you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
when you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
its only chatter" (1)

Percy POV

I was silent, breathless, the song Apollo had just sung me had brought tears to my eyes, it reminded me that I did have a life, that I was wanted and that no matter what…it was just chatter. Not real. I was a Greek god, and I had to act like one.

"Pollo" I breathed and looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "Th-that was very good, and I guess the 9 muses helped? The harmonies I mean."

The sun god threw his head back and laughed.

"Ever so observant"

Apollo's POV

I could tell Percy liked my song, he had pulled me into a hug and I stiffened slightly, but allowed it, What I didn't expect was the kiss, when Percy realized what he was doing he pulled back "I- I am sorry" than he looked at me and fled.

"PERCY WAIT!"

My lips tingled where his had been and it tasted like the ocean…I was falling and I knew I could never let that go, I knew in my heart that he was the only one. That this was the real love, not the flings with mortals.

 **A/N: was that to fast? I don't know if it was any ways thanks to all of those who read my Fanfictions**


	4. Chapter 4: Dads Pep Talk

**The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

 _*Last Chapter*_

 _Apollo's POV_

 _I could tell Percy liked my song, he had pulled me into a hug and I stiffened slightly, but allowed it, What I didn't expect was the kiss, when Percy realized what he was doing he pulled back "I- I am sorry" than he looked at me and fled._

 _"PERCY WAIT!"_

 _My lips tingled where his had been and it tasted like the ocean…I was falling and I knew I could never let that go, I knew in my heart that he was the only one. That this was the real love, not the flings with mortals._

 **Chapter 4: Dads pep talk**

 **NOW**

PERCY POV

I stopped running when I got to my father's palace, my heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. My emotions were so messed up that I was stuck in a rock. After standing there for quite a while I slid down the marble wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Son, are you okay?" I look up and see my dad.

I rush into his arms; he grunts but lets me hug him.

"I don't know what to think, I – I want to be strong…. But I am breaking and barley breathing…" I confess and watch as my dad sucks in a breath.

"What – who made you feel like this?" I let go of my dad and stare at the wall, the sea green wall at that- the same colour as our eyes.

"Apollo… I, I uh kissed him." I blush and don't look at my father even as he says my name.

"You need to let _HER_ go, she is controlling your life even though she isn't here, and what she did to you was cruel and not mortal or godly. She was a monster in disguise. Let the retch go. You need to be free, you need to love again. It is tearing you up inside. We feel the emotions because you're the god of emotions."

I stare at my dad and nod, I -I will try to be happy, I will forget Anna-" my breath catches on her name.

"Annabeth." Dad says and I nod again. "Good now go find Apollo; I see that he makes you happy."

I smile and thank my father and walk out of his temple and walk to the sunny area of Olympus.

"Percy, we need to talk…"

* * *

 **A/N: haha! A cliff hanger, oh and if I can get 5 new reviewers I might update sooner and others who want to know I have a vote:**

 **1: Percy and Apollo go on a first date**

 **2: Percy tries to ignore the feelings more**

 **3: Apollo tries to ignore his feelings more and pretend nothing happened**

 **Or 4: we continue to see what happens**

 **Oh and just so you know I just write what I think goes with the flow.** **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

**The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

Oh Right! #4 WON! There was another vote that they go on a date but I didn't write that scene that good, sorry!

Chapter 5: The Talk

 _*Last Chapter*_

 _I stare at my dad and nod, I -I will try to be happy, I will forget Anna-" my breath catches on her name._

 _"Annabeth." Dad says and I nod again. "Good now go find Apollo; I see that he makes you happy."_

 _I smile and thank my father and walk out of his temple and walk to the sunny area of Olympus._

 _"Percy, we need to talk…"_

*Now*

 **Apollo POV**

"So what do you want to talk about Apollo?"

"Us are we a thing?" I watch as Percy looks away and his eyes are on the ground.

"Please Apollo, I need time to think, can't we just hang out?" Percy's eyes are distant and I start to feel his emotions.

All the gods were prepared for the newly gods mood swings, but at times they were really stupid and yeah, but most of them they were sad or what.

Poseidon got most affected, because it was his own son that got his heart torn out by a female daughter of Athena.

"Okay, we can." I say and touch my lips, they still tingled and I so wanted to kiss the son of Poseidon like never before. I many have been attracted too much women and men in my past, but I knew one thing.

I wanted Perseus more than anything.

And I was going to get him, no matter how much he denied feelings. He couldn't deny them, or he'd be denying himself, and I would have to get help, or he would die, because of his own disagreement on feelings… because he was the god of Feelings.

Oh F*ck

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Uncle P! I need to talk to you!" I shout as I see him at the Ocean up. Hotel/ Restaurant.

My uncle stops and waits for me to catch up and then he asks.

"What did my son say?" I frown and stare at him and I tell him what I think.

"That is bad." Poseidon finally answers.

"He needs to feel the emotions, he needs love. He never showed any interests at the others. I need your help."

Poseidon nods slowly.

"Alright. I will help."

"DAD! There you are! I need to talk to you."Percy appears and smiles at his dad and frowns at me.

"Hi Apollo."

 **A/N: I feel bad that I am making all my chapters short**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth Aside Part 1

**The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

 **Chapter 6: Annabeth aside**

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"He needs to feel the emotions, he needs love. He never showed any interests at the others. I need your help."_

 _Poseidon nods slowly._

 _"Alright. I will help."_

 _"DAD! There you are! I need to talk to you." Percy appears and smiles at his dad and frowns at me._

 _"Hi Apollo."_

*NOW*

Chapter 6: Annabeth aside

The punishment wasn't that bad, she would be a loner and have to help people in need, she'd do it until she died, and it had to be natural. She couldn't kill herself.

That was what sucked the most, she had used everything she could think of and nothing worked. The water she tried to drink made her sick, and when she tried to drown herself, it had made her skin irritating and itchy.

"My mother! Athena! Please come to my aid!" she cried.

In a grey whoosh there stood her. Athena had long blond hair, grey stormy eyes that all her children adorned. And her clothes were of Greek, the old world. Her white sheets suited her.

"PLEASE! I AM SORRY! LET ME COME BACK!" she threw herself down at the goddess feet, tear weeping from her eyes.

Athena looked down at her and felt her heart ache, but she had to be firm.

"I am sorry." Athena said and looked away from her child.

"SORRY?! I want to come back! I don't like it! I TOO HELPED SAVE OLYMPUS!" the ex-demigoddess yelled and didn't notice the tears.

"You did a series crime, and must pay."

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"You are doing it RIGHT now. Behave and sooner or later your punishment might be revoked."

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GODS AGAIN!"

Athena blinked back tears straightened her sleeves and stared at her broken daughter.

"You have been tainted with evil, until you can prove yourself worthy of us; you will be immortal, watching everyone die. You will have all the same punishments, and worse. You have yelled at a goddess. I swear it on the Fates!" Thunder rumbled and in a flash of golden light Athena was gone.

"Very good, my little pet, very good" a voice whispered into the night and Annabeth chase stood up and sighed.

"It is for the best, it is for the best" she chanted.

 **A/N: right well end of the school term is this Friday and then I have FINAL EXAMS! Did you guys know that the grade 10's now is the LAST PROVINCIAL EXAMS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?**

 **Eh I am mad 'bout that**

 **Oh and once summer starts I might not be able to keep updating, very busy**


	7. Chapter 7:Weddings Part 1

**Title: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

Chapter 7: Weddings

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"I HATE YOU! LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GODS AGAIN!"_

 _Athena blinked back tears straightened her sleeves and stared at her broken daughter._

 _"You have been tainted with evil, until you can prove yourself worthy of us; you will be immortal, watching everyone die. You will have all the same punishments, and worse. You have yelled at a goddess. I swear it on the Fates!" Thunder rumbled and in a flash of golden light Athena was gone._

 _"Very good, my little pet, very good" a voice whispered into the night and Annabeth chase stood up and sighed._

 _"It is for the best, it is for the best" she chanted._

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _"He needs to feel the emotions, he needs love. He never showed any interests at the others. I need your help."_

 _Poseidon nods slowly._

 _"Alright. I will help."_

 _"DAD! There you are! I need to talk to you." Percy appears and smiles at his dad and frowns at me._

 _"Hi Apollo."_

 _*_ NOW* (2 weeks since the last 2 chapters)

Sally POV

I stood next to the goddess of Love and sighed, she had made me try on many dresses, but the best thing was that she had magic and had flashed most of my clothes on me, the other was that she was worried that it wouldn't suit the look Zeus was doing with Paul.

"Their!" Aphrodite said and beamed at me.

I now wore a white silk dress- floor length- with a gold trim on the chest part and on the bottom of the dress, my hair was done like the pictures of the goddess' of Loves hair. In perfect curls with a little swirl of pearls in my hair.

"Looks very lovely" I manage and smile at the woman behind me.

"Thanks and I know Paul will love it!" she squealed and smiled.

Just than the door opened and Percy stood there, he wore a blue suit and had his hair groomed back, he was also in the form of a 7 year old.

"Hey mom" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Then men shouldn't see the bride until it's the wedding"

Percy laughed, "I am the son, so yes I _SHOULD GET TO SEE HER"_ he protested.

"FINE" Aphrodite said.

*Percy POV Flashback*

 _I stood next Apollo his blue eyes searched mine._

 _I knew he knew that I had stopped myself most of the time from feeling emotions. Also as the god of healing, the sun god knew what would happen…._

 _I'd start to fade._

" _Percy…" he whispered._

" _Yes?" I answer._

" _Let me help you." – Apollo_

" _I don't need help."- Me_

" _Yes, you do. You need someone to talk to."- Apollo_

" _No I don't"- me_

" _Percy look at me"_

 _I do and when I do I feel soft lips against mine and I gasp at the strong emotions I feel coming off of Apollo._

" _Let me help you"_

 _I nod wordlessly and crumple to the ground and I start to weep. Trying to stop but I can't, the male that is holding me shoews the others away and I cry for a long time._

 _Cry for the loss I felt when Annabeth tried to kill me, the lost that I wasn't good enough for her, that I wasn't worthy of being a god._

" _It is okay to cry Perce." Apollo said and I let him kiss me again._

 **A/n: was that sort of confusing? Eh? I will be updating but not a lot this month. BECAUSE! I am going to do the WEST COAST TRAIL- this month on the 24** **th** **till the 30** **th** **and we have practice hikes….**

 **I Can't Be King Alone is in the progress of being REWRITTEN! As well I Want to Feel Alive 500 Thousand Years Ago**


	8. Chapter 8: Weddings Part 2

**Title: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Chapter 8: Weddings part two**

Apollo POV

I stood there staring at Percy, he was dancing with his mother after having cried on my shoulders, many of us had cried as well but they didn't mind. Weddings were for a crying worth. Plus they did want Percy to feel worse than he already was.

"Apollo," Percy smiled mischievously.

"Yes?" i ask and return his smile.

"Would … you like to dance?" it's said with a slight golden blush.

"Yes." i breathe and see his smile rival mine.

Percy POV

It felt right to dance with Apollo, to have his hands in mine, to feel his heart beating, as fast as mine.

I continue to dance with Apollo, when the music stops and Apollo, the god of music begins to sing.

 _"You know the bed feels warmer_

 _Sleeping here alone_

 _You know I dream in color_

 _And do the things I want_

 _You think you got the best of me_

 _Think you had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _Think you left me broken down_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

 _Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

 _But told you I was moving on over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back_

 _I'd come back swinging_

 _You try to break me_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

 _Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted_

 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me_

 _You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning_

 _In the end_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I, just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"_

The tears fall, i know why he had sung that song, but this time i kept a strong control on my emotions. I could do this. I was a god, we live on and on.

"I want you, Apollo." i whisper and see his eyes flutter close.

"Me to."

Apollo POV

I was alight with the brightness of my sun, Perseus ADMITTED!

Oh gods, i was a lucky man/god.

 _"You're out there_

 _I hear you calling from behind the star fields_

 _I feel you_

 _Radiating energy like eternal northern lights_

 **I am bright and Percy is my life now, forever.**

 _Far from the sun_

 _Where no one knows_

 _I've watched you from_

 _My telescope_

 **The sun will be near you and i will watch out for you**

 _I will travel the distance in your eyes_

 _Interstellar light years from you_

 _Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide_

 _Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned_

 **I will always be there for you.**

 **Brightening your dark periods**

 **I see you**

 _Washing over me across the sky_

 _Overcoming_

 _Projected on my eyes eternally_

 _I find you in the night_

 **I see in you, i feel you crying out!**

 _Let me heal you!_

 _Far from the sun_

 _Where no one knows_

 _I've watched you from_

 _My telescope_

 **The sun will be near you and i will watch out for you**

 _I will travel the distance in your eyes_

 _Interstellar light years from you_

 _Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide_

 _Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned_

 **I will always be there for you.**

 **Brightening your dark periods**

 **I will find you…**

 **I will never let you be lost AGAIN!**

 _I will travel the distance in your eyes_

 _Interstellar light years from you_

 _Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide_

 _Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned"_

 **I will always be there for you.**

 **Brightening your dark periods**

 **A/N:** **I hope this was alright Kelly Clarkson - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Telescope-Starset lyrics**

 **The bold is my own part of the song!**


	9. Chapter 9 ZeusPoseidonAphroditeplanonluv

**Title: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

Chapter 9: Zeus/Poseidon Aside/ Aphrodite's plans on love

 _*Last chapter*_

 ** _(This top part was Percy P.O.V)_**

 _The tears fall, I know why he had sung that song, but this time I kept a strong control on my emotions. I could do this. I was a god, we live on and on._

 _"I want you, Apollo." I whisper and see his eyes flutter close._

 _"Me, too," I hear Apollo murmur._

 ** _Apollo P.O.V_**

 _I was alight with the brightness of my sun, Perseus ADMITTED!_

 _Oh gods, I was a lucky man/god._

 _*NOW*_

 **Zeus P.O.V**

Sitting on my throne I stared into the iris message and sighed.

Percy Jackson stood in Apollo's arms and he was smiling, an actual one, and one without it having been forced.

"What is it Love?" Hera asked and held out her hand to the king of the gods.

"They are so happy," I point to them and see them lean into each other and just talk.

"A lovely couple, I am not Aphrodite, but I am the goddess of marriage, mothers, and virgins. They go together."

"Forever," we say together.

 **Poseidon's P.O.V**

Triton, Amphitrite and Tyson stood beside me. Percy my second oldest sat with Apollo talking about everything and nothing, if that was possible.

It reminded me of the time when it was just Amphitrite and me, and we were like that.

"Triton…. Go see your friends; I need to talk to your mother alone."

I was just going to open my mouth when Percy and Apollo began to sing.

one thing is that my song must have inherited from his mother was her singing voice.

Higher than the mountains that I face  
Stronger than the power of the grave  
Constant through the trial and the change  
One thing... Remains, yes  
one thing remains.

 _[Chorus x 3:]_  
Your love never fails, it never gives up  
It never runs out on me

Because,  
On and on and on and on it goes  
Before, it overwhelms and satisfies my soul  
And I never, ever, have to be afraid  
One thing remains  
So, one thing remains.

 _[Chorus x 3:]_  
Your love never fails, it never gives up  
It never runs out on me

 _[Bridge:]_  
In death, In life, I'm confident and  
Covered by the power of Your great love  
My debt is paid, there's nothing that can  
Separate my heart from Your great love...

They finish and I pause.

"Ampy…. I love you." I say and watch her eyes close.

"Only, me?" Amphitrite asks

"I may find mortals pretty, but you're my queen, you hold my heart, and I want to have another chance of you loving me again."

She seals our love again with a kiss.

"Yes my king"

 **A/N: if i can get 7 new reviewers i will update All of my stories... or maybe two more chapters for this one.**


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing Annabeth Part 1

**Title: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **A/N:** **Hey! What's up? Tomorrow (Oct. 22) is my Birthday so I thought I would update early today. Because I will be celebrating it by reading, eating, and watching TV, I think I am going to the movies as well, I dunno….**

 **Oh I turn 16 yay!**

 **Wish me luck for tomorrow**

Chapter 10: Seeing Annabeth Part 1

*LAST CHAPTER*

 _"Ampy…. I love you." I say and watch her eyes close._

 _"Only, me?" Amphitrite asks_

 _"I may find mortals pretty, but you're my queen, you hold my heart, and I want to have another chance of you loving me again."_

 _She seals our love again with a kiss._

 _"Yes my king"_

 _*NOW*_

Sometime Percy wanted to be alone; this was one of those days. He laid back and watched the stars twinkle from where he was on the mortal world. He felt connected to the earth from his powers and from with his father.

It was really cool at how he could feel all this, the waves in the entire world, the air in the sky, all the people walking in different dialects.

He was so in tuned with the earth so he wasn't surprised when someone walked and sat down beside him, but he was surprised at whom it was.

"Hello Perseus," the familiar voice of his ex-girlfriend was heard.

Sucking in a breath Percy sat up and stared at her.

Her curls her grey eyes the slight scars from an unknown foe.

"Annabeth."

Nodding the ex-daughter of Athena stared up at the stars as well.

"It makes our problems seem so small, you know all the stars."

"I know, I made a few knew stars, since it is part of my domain."

"I am sorry, I knew it was wrong to do…"she whispers.

"I know, I wish you didn't." Percy leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers, but didn't feel anything, "we can't see each other anymore, I will love you but I will only love the old Annabeth, not the monster you have become."

None of them noticed the jealous sun god.


	11. Chapter 11: Annabeth Aside Part 2

**TITLE: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

 **Chapter 11: Annabeth Aside Part 2**

 ***LAST CHAPTER***

 _"Annabeth."_

 _Nodding the ex-daughter of Athena stared up at the stars as well._

 _"It makes our problems seem so small, you know all the stars."_

 _"I know, I made a few new stars, since it is part of my domain."_

 _"I am sorry, I knew it was wrong to do…"she whispers._

 _"I know, I wish you didn't." Percy leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers, but didn't feel anything, "we can't see each other anymore, I will love you but I will only love the old Annabeth, not the monster you have become."_

 _None of them noticed the jealous sun god._

*NOW*

 **Annabeth POV**

I stared at my hands, the ones that had touched and held Percy, he had been mine, but I gave it up, for a monster who thrived on pain, the one that would destroy all my friends and family, I would never let that happen!

I had to be strong no one would die because of me.

With a sigh i pick up the guitar that i use to help me get money and begin a song. One about hurt, my broken heart, and the love i wanted but was forever denied.

 _"You're fighting me off like a firefighter_

 _So tell me why you still get burned_

 _You say you're not, but you're still a liar_

 _Cause I'm the one that you run to first_

 _I betrayed my whole family…._

 _Every time, yeah, why do you try to deny it_

 _When you show up every night_

 _And tell me that you want me but it's complicated, so complicated_

 **You show up in my nightmares, why won't you leave me alone?**

 _When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

 _Do you take it? Do you break it off_

 _When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

 _Can you say it, can you say it?_

 _Your love is like, na na na na na na na_

 _Your love is like, na na na na na na na_

 _It hurts so good, na na na na na na na_

 _Your love is like, na na na na na na na_

 _It hurts so good_

 **I don't know but i think my life was a lie, i was meant to be alone**

 _Every time that I swear it's over_

 _It makes you want me even more_

 _You pull away and I come in closer_

 _And all we ever stay is torn_

 _It makes me closer to the darkness that wants me_

 _Baby, I don't know why I try to deny it_

 _When you show up every night_

 _I tell you that I want you but it's complicated, so complicated_

 **You show up in my nightmares, why won't you leave me alone?**

 _When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

 _Do you take it? Do you break it off_

 _When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

 _Can you say it, can you say it?_

 _Your love is like, your love is like_

 _It hurts so good, your love is like_

 _It hurts so good_

 **I don't know but i think my life was a lie, i was meant to be alone**

 _Wide awake through the daylight_

 _Will you hold me like we're running a yellow light?_

 _Reach for you with my hands tied_

 _Are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?_

 **PLEASE! Save me…**

 **Please save me….**

 _Please, can anyone hear me?_

 _When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

 _Do you take it? Do you break it off_

 _When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

 _Can you say it, can you say it?_

 _Your love is like, your love is like_

 _It hurts so good, your love is like_

 _It hurts so good"_

 _ **I don't know but i think my life was a lie, i was meant to be alone** _

As i am singing i watch as pedestrians put money in, each time they do i nodd and smile through the song. I notice one person, or more like god, standing to the left watching me.

 _"Annabeth"_ he whispers _. "Stay away from Percy"_

"Apollo, come out so we can talk." i say and the sun god does.

"I don't want my boyfriend hurt, so please stay away from him."

I don't know what happened but when i wake up next Artemis is in the sky.

 **A/N: Astrid S - Hurts So Good, and the bold is part of my own song**


	12. Chapter 12: I am a god

**TITLE: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

Chapter 12: Flash Backs

 _*Last chapter*_

 _As I am singing I watch as pedestrians put money in, each time they do I nod and smile through the song. I notice one person, or more like god, standing to the left watching me._

 _"Annabeth" he whispers. "Stay away from Percy"_

 _"Apollo, come out so we can talk." I say and the sun god does._

 _"I don't want my boyfriend hurt, so please stay away from him."_

 _I don't know what happened but when I wake up next Artemis is in the sky._

*NOW*

 **A/N: At chapter 1- when he gets turned to a god**

The gods carry me to a room that I don't recognize, my head is light and I don't feel much of anything.

"You'll be okay so" dad says and I nod, or maybe I didn't."

"Perseus, son of Sally and Poseidon, and my nephew, I grant you godhood, and you will be the 15th Olympian, with a token of survival we will let you chose your own lover." Zeus said and I panic.

I didn't want to be a god!

Zeus cuts his wrist and holds it to my mouth as Poseidon and Hades do as well.

"We have to overload, your godly blood," Dad explained and I try to move I didn't want to be a god.

"Don't fight, we won't stop until you swallow, "Zeus chides and smiles down at me.

"You gods just don't accept no uh?!" I shout in my mind and cough a bit as the immortal ichor slowly slips down my throat.

"That's it nephew swallow…" I start to get sleepy and I am nerves.

" _Swallow Perce, they won't let you go if you don't."_ I hear Grover chaste and I swallow, for him I would, he was after all my best friend since I was young.

 **Dionysus POV**

I stared at the teen that was the greatest in this area, he was a powerful god, his futures were already shifting, and his body was fighting itself as the Romans created and avatar for Percy.

His clothes switched between Greek and Roman, hard features and soft ones.

"Wake, and become one of us Peruses son of Poseidon/Neptune. For I am Bacchus/Dionysus." I whisper and feel his breathing stutter than his eyes are open.

"APOLLO! Get Zeus and Poseidon!" I yell and see the once demigod wince and glare at me.

"Have to be that loud?"

I laugh and see him look at me.

"I can see we are going to be BEST friends….Forever"


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight Part 1

**Chapter 13: The Fight Part 1**

 _*Last chapter*_

 _"Wake, and become one of us Peruses son of Poseidon/Neptune. For I am Bacchus/Dionysus." I whisper and feel his breathing stutter than his eyes are open._

 _"APOLLO! Get Zeus and Poseidon!" I yell and see the once demigod wince and glare at me._

 _"Have to be that loud?"_

 _I laugh and see him look at me._

 _"I can see we are going to be BEST friends….Forever"_

 _*NOW*_

 **Percy P.O.V**

I stand and look at the god before me; he was very upset from what I got from his emotions as well as very jealous. I wanted to know what was wrong so I could help him.

"So where were you the other day?" he asks and I stare at him. "The day you wanted to be alone?" he pushes and I stare into his blue eyes and then away.

"An old friend"

"Whom?!" he shakes me and I step back a bit.

"Apollo, what are you doing? Stop it you are hurting me" I whisper and feel the storm brewing already.

"I SAW YOU! You were with ANNABETH!"

Red is closing in and the winds whip all over the place, I put my hands on my head desperately trying to get control.

"APOLLO stop!" I beg.

"IF _you_ want to be with _her,_ you could've just told me!" he snarls and shines brightly in the day that was getting dark with my emotions.

"STOP! STOP STOP!" I raise my hands and shove them at the older god and take flight and leave to my father's palace.

"Percy?" he asks and I don't talk I just rush into his arms and cry.

"I always manage to do something wrong" I sob out and see dad blink and he stands up.

"Who did this to you son?"

"Ap-"I couldn't finish and dad nods.

"I see."

Dads form flickers to Neptune and he barks at Amphitrite to come fourth which she does reluctantly.

"Get Perseus, to his room Salacia"

"My Lord" she bows and dad flashes away.

"Big Brother?" Tyson asks and I smile at him and he crushes me into a cyclops hug.

"Hey big guy." I smile and we head to my bed chambers.

 **OLYMPUS THRONE ROOM**

 **NO ONES P.O.V.**

Apollo broods on his throne while his dad and sister talk about what is wrong on Olympus and what needs changing when the throne room bangs open and Neptune stands there his face a mask of fury.

All the present gods watch as he storms to Apollo.

" _YOU!"_ he hisses. "Better think of a god damn Pluton way of apologizing to my son" he growls and the mountain trembles.

"Brother," Zeus says and runs a hand through his hair. "What is wrong now?"

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Neptune growls and starts to speak rapidly in Latin at what a fool Apollo is, and how he can't speak to his so again.

"You can't keep Percy away from me Lord Neptune," Apollo says and takes his bow and arrow out.

"Minerva go get Diana and Salacia, we need them to temper them" Jupiter growls and rubs his forehead.

 **A/N: so basically Apollo was been an ass and thought Percy wanted to get back with Annabeth, but they ended it, and I don't know what will happen next and what I hope is that Apollo will see sense, because I really like Apollo and Percy.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fight Part 2

**Chapter 14: The Fight Part 2**

 _*THAN*_

 _"YOU!"he hisses. "Better think of a god damn Pluton way of apologizing to my son" he growls and the mountain trembles._

 _"Brother," Zeus says and runs a hand through his hair. "What is wrong now?"_

 _"Shut up and stay out of this!" Neptune growls and starts to speak rapidly in Latin at what a fool Apollo is, and how he can't speak to his so again._

 _"You can't keep Percy away from me Lord Neptune," Apollo says and takes his bow and arrow out._

 _"Minerva go get Diana and Salacia, we need them to temper them" Jupiter growls and rubs his forehead._

 _*NOW*_

 **Percy POV**

I hover over the palace and watch as all the merpeople swim and talk, minding there own business.

With slow melodic music, i play on my guitar i begin to sing.

"All these pieces

Broken and scattered

In mercy gathered

Mended and whole

Empty handed

But not forsaken

I've been set free

I've been set free

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

You take our failure

You take our weakness

You set Your treasure

In jars of clay

So take this heart, Lord

I'll be Your vessel

The world to see

Your love in me

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

[2x]

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

[2x]

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

[3x]"

With my singing done i sit on the roof and stare at the tons of water on top of me and sigh.

"Apollo, i don't know what I did wrong….tell me. Fill the empty void in me….please." I whisper and throw my hands up and the words I had said rush to the air to find Apollo and bring him my message.

"Percy!" Triton yelled and he came up and sat beside me.

"I see you sent him a Talk But Not See His/Her Face, message."

"Yeah, I don't know what I did to make him mad at me like that." i sigh and lean on my older brothers comfort.

"I will kick his A** for you, on the Olympian Council or not."

 **APOLLO POV**  
I stand and stare above the cliff at the sea below, the waves are rough and scalded me when I tried to get in, usually the oceans would part and I would be welcome.

"You should be nicer to my brother." looking up i see Triton.

All in his glory of princely clothes and his Trident in hand, he looks like Percy.

I scoff and sneer.

"He wants to be with Her"

"Get that out OF YOUR GODS-DAMN BRAIN APOLLO! Sure he loved that Antheian, but he loves, or loved you, you never gave him a chance to explain what he was doing."

"Go to Tartarus, I already had this talk with your Father."

"You are been an A** Apollo, once you get over your Pride call me, untill than THE BEACH WON'T LET YOU STEP FOOT ON HER, THE OCEAN WILL NOT HEED YOUR CALL, AND YOU WON'T SEE PERSEUS SON OF POSEIDON UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME. I SWEAR IT ON THE FATES!"

 **TRITON's POV**

With loud thunder echoing and lightening flash i step back and watch as the sun god is flung back into the air and he has burns from where he had been on the beach. His cries of agony of been away from Percy are heard from where i am.

"You are right, something is wrong with my son," i turn over and see Zeus standing there, eyes sad.

"I know, I hope whatever possessing him stops, he is percy's anchor…He is sad. Really sad, see you later Uncle." with that said I walk away and see my uncle watching me.

 _*FLASH BACK*_

 ** _Poseidon's P.o.v_**

 _"You can't keep Percy away from me Lord Neptune," Apollo says and takes his bow and arrow out._

 _"Minerva go get Diana and Salacia, we need them to temper them" i hear Jupiter growl._

 _Minervia does and my wife pleads me to see sense that Perseus is okay and resting, with a sigh i step back and see Diana talk in hushed voices to her brother._

 _"Stay away from Perseus, in either of his aviators." Jupiter says and i slam the but of my weapon down and glare at the sun god._

 _"And you better think of a damn good as Tartarus apology." i snarl and take my wife's hand and flash away._

 **Percy POV**

 **With a groan and a smack on the head from my headboard, i had moved forwards in my sleep, i stare at the notebook in my hand.**

 **Sighing i take the keyboard and begin the melody to go with the lyrics.**

"Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

 _[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

 _[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

 _[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

"That was very good Perce" Triton says and pats my head.

"Thanks, I thought of it after the fight..."

 **A/N: Broken Vessels (Amazing Grace) [Official Lyric Video] - Hillsong Worship (First song)**

 **"A Thousand Years"- Christina Perri (Second Song)**

 **oh and if any of you have any song requests please tell me and i will see what I can do to get it in on the chapters**


	15. Chapter 15: School? What?

**TITLE: The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

 **A/N: what's up? I am so thankful that so many people liked the songs I chose and the suggested ones sent in Reviews/ PM's and this chapter is a bit of a twist, because what is a story without one?**

Chapter 15: School? What?

 **Percy POV**

It was three weeks and I still have not heard from Apollo and I was okay, I needed some time alone, and Apollo wasn't acting like himself. So with that I did all of my godly duties, but I felt empty.

I just wanted Apollo and he wouldn't even contact me. Sighing I get ready for school and take a deep breath. School was finally here!

It had been awhile since I went, with all my godly duties and emotions to keep in check…

"Hey, it's going to be okay, and who can say that my best friend and cousin is a god?" Nico said and punched my shoulder.

I stare at him and watch as he puts on my gifts: black leather jacket, scull necklace, and a hat that says: NYY

"I know, dad didn't want me to come, but I need to get rid of the **Apollo Drama** , plus I wanted to see mom as well."

Mom had IM'd me during the time I was gone, but I missed seeing her actually, and Paul, as well as my new baby sister: Emma Amphitrite Blofis.

"I am gonna join the band." I say and see Nico's eyes widen. " _What?"_

He laughs and says: "Have fun Perce, now I have to get to class." nodding I let him go-we had flashed here- and open the door to my home room and groan.

There sits Annabeth.

 **LUNCH**

I ditch and hang out with my new friends: Stacy, Laura, Jake and Aiden and Ethan.

"So can you sing?" Aiden asks and drums on the outdoor table.

"Hades yeah!" I smile and grab the guitar that Jake was strumming.

Using the mist I fix it and tune it and begin to sing and play.

"Oh, I've heard a thousand stories of what they think you're like

But I've heard the tender whispers of love in the dead of night

And you tell me that you're pleased

And that I'm never alone

You're a Good, Good Father

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am

Oh, and I've seen many searching for answers far and wide

But I know we're all searching

For answers only you provide

'Cause you know just what we need

Before we say a word

You're a Good, Good Father

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am

'cause you are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways to us

You are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways to us

Oh, it's love so undeniable

I, I can hardly speak

Peace so unexplainable

I, I can hardly think

As you call me deeper still _[3x]_

Into love, love, love

 _[3x:]_

You're a Good, Good Father

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am

You're a Good, Good Father

(you are perfect in all of your ways)

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

(you are perfect in all of your ways)

It's who I am, it's who I am it's who I am"

I finish the last bit of lyrics and see them all stare at me.

"What?" I ask again for the third time and a little defensive.

"You… you sing really good, like an angel or something." Laura says and puts her blond hair into a ponytail.

"Lots of practice." I say and look up at Apollo's domain.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" I look up and see the Antheian.

With a sigh I hand the guitar back.

"Meet you back in class guys, Annabeth?" I ask and sling my back pack on my back.

"I…I am sorry, will you forgive me?"

I grab her hands and warm them up; it was another punishment from the gods, that her hands would be cold.

"Try to earn forgiveness with our parents… give up the darkness holding you; I want my wise girl back. But you can't be that if you hold the darkness close to you… let it die."

"I'm about to lose the battle and cross the line  
I'm about to make another mistake  
And even though I try to stay away  
Everything around me keeps dragging me in  
I can't help thinking to myself  
What if my time would end today, today, today?  
Can I guarantee that I will get another chance  
Before it's too late, too late, too late

Forgive me… My heart is so full of regret  
Forgive me… Now is the right time for me to repent, repent, repent..

Am I out of my mind?  
What did I do? Oh, I feel so bad!  
And every time I try to start all over again  
My shame comes back to haunt me  
I'm trying hard to walk away  
But temptation is surrounding me, surrounding me  
I wish that I could find the strength to change my life  
Before it's too late, too late, too late

Forgive me… My heart is so full of regret  
Forgive me… Now is the right time for me to repent, repent, repent..

I know O Allah You're the Most-Forgiving  
And that You've promised to  
Always be there when I call upon You  
So now I'm standing here  
Ashamed of all the mistakes I've committed  
Please don't turn me away  
And hear my prayer when I ask You to...

Forgive me… My heart is so full of regret  
Forgive me… Now is the right time for me to repent, repent, repent..."

Annabeth stares at me after I finish the song and tears fall.

"You're family…people never give up on that, find your way to the light again."

 **A/N: First song: Good, Good Father-** Chris Tomlin

 **Second song: MAHER ZAIN-Forgive me**


	16. Chapter 16: ForgivenesssealedwithanOath

**The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **My first attempt at slash**

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

Chapter 16 Forgiveness sealed with an Oath

 **A/N: right well** **The 15** **th** **Olympian is my main concern so sorry for not updating the ones you want updated.**

 **Like Percy Jackson as a Kid- that one won't be updated yet, I lost my paper work for that.**

 **My Teen Wolf Stories won't be updated much either**

 **As with the Crossover ones**

 **Practically everything except The 15** **th** **Olympian I will be updating.**

 **Also I would like to say that this story isn't going to be Percabeth**

 **Had some askers and it is not, the main couple are going through a rough patch**

 **Enjoy!**

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _With a sigh I hand the guitar back._

 _"Meet you back in class guys, Annabeth?" I ask and sling my back pack on my back._

 _"I…I am sorry, will you forgive me?"_

 _I grab her hands and warm them up; it was another punishment from the gods, that her hands would be cold._

 _"Try to earn forgiveness with our parents… give up the darkness holding you; I want my wise girl back. But you can't be that if you hold the darkness close to you… let it die."_

 _Annabeth stares at me after I finish the song and tears fall._

 _"You're family…people never give up on that, find your way to the light again."_

*NOW*

Apollo P.O.V

With a growl I stalk towards the lake and sit by the water, it was the only way I could remotely feel close to Percy, after all he was born of water, and the mortal woman that was his mother is what made him a demigod, like most children.

"Hello, love" I look up to see _her._

Her blond hair all curled up, her smoky blue lids that came from a die and a type of makeup in the ancient days. Tiara tied in her hair, the bright vivid green eyes. She wore the same dress. A pale blue that had straps that crossed her chest, all the way down to her ankles, her body always smelt of Wonderstruck, the perfume that I had given the idea to Taylor Swift.

"Daphne..." I whisper.

"Why are you so sad?" she asks and wipes the tears from my face.

"I- I made a major mistake." I confess and watch as the now a nymph sits beside me and stares at me: Non-judgmental.

"What'd you do Apollo?"

"A lot of things, I judged my boyfriend, thought he was cheating…I turned you to a tree, I did horrible things."

Daphne hurphms and takes my hand in hers and plays with my fingers.

"Have you tried apologizing?" she says and puts my hand down.

"I- no, no I have not."

"Try love, I know I made mistakes, but the trick is to forgive and seek forgiveness for what you did wrong. Look back and watch what your boyfriend was doing."

The sun beats down on us making Daphne's hair shine into golden locks and I lean forwards.

"This is good-bye; I will always have a place for you in my heart, but is now time to put the past where it belongs." With that I lean and kiss the nymph.

"This is what we could've had…" I say and stand up. "Thanks for the advice."

 **LINE_ BREAK_PERCY_JACKSON_ LINE _BREAK**

I stood in front of the school that I knew Percy went to and called a raven to me and smiled softly down at it.

"I have a message I want you to send to my Lover, he is a god, Percy. Give him this." I pat its head and throw it into the air after I clip the message on.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

The croak of the raven was starting to get annoying, and I was the only one that heard it, most likely with my godly hearing, so with a sigh I raise my hand and ask if I can use the washroom.

"You may Jackson," the teacher says.

So I follow the noise and it leads me outside to the trees, and the raven lifts its tiny foot and I see the message curled up on it. With a sigh I take it off and pick up the paper.

Dear Percy,

I would love to have a second chance, I know what you were doing, I also let my pride get the best of me, but there should be NO excuses. I love you and know that you're the only one for me.

PLEASE give me another chance.

-Apollo.

I look at the tree and lean on it.

"I don't know what to do… father, please help" I sob and fall to my knees.

After so many weeks of waiting, now I get a message.

"Percy, what is wrong?" Dad asks and I look up and see that my emotions are affecting my dad and desperately try to rein them in.

"Tell Triton that I want to see him, I want to see Apollo." I wipe the tears away and stand up. "I miss him, I want to try again. Life is worthless if I don't dad"

I see dad struggle with his emotions.

"Okay. We can go see Apollo."

 **ATLANTIS BEACH**

 **Tritons P.o.v**

I stand with Apollo by my side, he had finally maned up and was going to apologize to Percy, whom was now walking with dad by his side and eyes puffy and red, a piece of paper clutched in a death like grip.

"Percy…" Apollo whispers and strides forwards and stops in front of the once demigod.

"I- I'm sorry." Apollo says and sings softly and cupping my brothers head and stares into his eyes.

"Lights go down  
You try to not make a sound  
Hearts collide  
We still have plenty of time

I'm like a child, a boy young man of 23  
And I believe in us 'cause you believe in me  
Believe in me

And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for you come this summer

And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for you come this summer

Lights go down  
We try to not make a sound  
Hearts collide  
I still have plenty of time

I'm like a child, a boy, young man of 23  
And I believe in us 'cause you believe in me  
Believe in me

And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for you come this summer  
And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for you come this summer

So come close, and I'll scream  
Oh just let me be me  
And I fail to see  
The dark skies aren't all that dwell inside me

And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for you come this summer

And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for come this summer

And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for come this summer

And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But you'll help put me back together"

I watch as my brother breaks the façade he had up while parted with Apollo.

"Never do that again, swear it." Percy whispers.

"I swear on the fates to never do what I did, sure we will have fights, but I won't ever leave you again. I realized how empty I was without you."

They seal the promise with a long kiss and dad walks over to me and we leave the newly couple alone.

 **NO ONES P.O.V**

"I got a song while we were parted." Percy whispers and looks up at the elder god from a fringe of black hair.

"Sing it, I love your songs"

Laughing Percy snaps his hands and the background music is heard.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"

"It was beautiful, now I want us to sing this song; it's not that good because it was scraped together. But I believe it will fit us."

With a nod Percy takes the lyrics sheet and stares at his part and nods.

"I can do this."

"Fantastico"

[Apollo:]

"I've got fire for a heart

I'm not scared of the dark

You've never seen it look so easy

I got a river for a soul

And baby you're a boat

Baby you're my only reason

[Percy:]

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left

The shell of a man who could never be his best

If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun

You taught me how to be someone, yeah

[Both:]

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

[Apollo:]

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

[Chorus both:]

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

[Apollo:]

I got fire for a heart

I'm not scared of the dark

You've never seen it look so easy

I got a river for a soul

And baby you're a boat

Baby you're my only reason

[Percy:]

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)

The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)

If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)

You taught me how to be someone

Yeah

[Apollo:]

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

[Chorus both:]

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me

[Percy:]

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

[Apollo:]

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

[Chorus both:]

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down"

Percy and Apollo finish the song and laugh a bit.

"That was a bit rusty, but i am sure we can work on it."

nodding the younger god leans up and kisses the sun god long and deeply.

 **A/N: first song: "Waiting" -JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER** **LYRICS**

 **Second song: "Bring Me To Life"**  
 **(feat. Paul McCoy) -EVANESCENCE LYRICS**

 **Third Song: Drag Me Down"- ONE DIRECTION LYRICS**

 **A/N: that was LONG! Sorry about the third song but I thought it was okay to add it, also give me suggestions so i can put it in,**

ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt - your song will go in a chapter, I have not forgotten. :)


	17. Chapter 17: Haiku- Part 1

**The 15th Olympian**

 **A/N: right well The 15th Olympian is my main concern so sorry for not updating the ones you want updated.**

 **Like Percy Jackson as a Kid- that one won't be updated yet, I lost my paperwork for that.**

 **My Teen Wolf Stories won't be updated much either**

 **As with the Crossover ones**

 **Practically everything except The 15th Olympian I will be updating.**

 **Also I would like to say that this story isn't going to be Percabeth**

 **Had some askers and it is not, the main couple are going through a rough patch**

 **Chapter 17: Haiku**

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _Percy and Apollo finish the song and laugh a bit._

 _"That was a bit rusty, but i am sure we can work on it."_

 _nodding the younger god leans up and kisses the sun god long and deeply._

*NOW*

 **PERCY P.O.V.**

We were standing next to a pond, just chilling, i was skipping school, but i couldn't care less. I was on top of the world and no one could drag me down. Apollo stood next to me, hands caressing my hair.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you. I watched you every day…"

"Yet you didn't come, even when i asked you." i sigh and look up at the sun god.

"I wanted to… my rage was too strong, but that is NEVER happening again. I love you"

I stare at my hands and stare into them.

"Perce…." i look back up.

 **"If peices I lack**

 **And whole I can't seem to be**

 **Will you finish me?"**

"Gods Apollo, I love you and I will, now listen to this song, me and my friends have been working on it" i smile and kiss my godly lover.

"Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

He-here comes this rising tide

So come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

[4x:]

The war is won

Before it's begun

Release the doves

Surrender love

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint"

After I finish the song and put the guitar and other things I need, i take out my phone and press the play button on my recordings and it shows all of us beginning, our practice.

"This was last day, before the day you contacted me."

"We had fire in our eyes

In the beginning I

Never felt so alive

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

We had time on our side

In the beginning we

We had nothing to hide

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore"

Apollo smiles and crushes me in a hug and i laugh but stop as Apollo puts his lips on mine, and with wandering hands they slip from properable to underneath.

"Aha… dad says none of this until the ceremony…" i whisper and have to force myself to leave him alone and not just let him ravish me where the gods can see.

Sighing he nods and leans back.

"What should you know,

You're growing up so old,

I see a lot of me in you.

It hurts me to see you so very unhappy.

Even thought it seems you're not alone.

Whoa oh. Whoa oh.

Here we go.

You taught me so much.

I learned from you everyday.

Even though I taught you how to cause

You're the one who showed me it was okay to be myself.

Try this out for a day,

Instead looking back, look forward for a change.

'cause you're too young to

Not know what to do.

You're one of a kind.

You're following in my footsteps,

But I'd trade your path for mine.

And I know that it gets hard at times

And I'm sorry say that this isn't

And it won't be the last time.

I've been there for you.

And I'll always be right here

Like that time when you got all scared

And when I gave you your first beer

I've had to kick your ass

Only a dozen times

But do you remember when you fucked me up that one night?

'cause you're too young to

Not know what to do.

You're one of a kind.

You're following in my footsteps,

But I'd trade your path for mine.

And I know that it gets hard at times

And I'm sorry say that this isn't

And it won't be the last time. [2x]"

"When did you do that song?" i demand and stare at the god before me. "It sounds lonely and very hyped."

"When i first became a god, Hermes, besides my sister were nearly the same age as me. So it was done with Hermes, though he is horrible at rap parts…." Apollo laughs at the end of his sentence and in a flash Dionysus stands there.

"Hello Perce, Zeus wants to talk to you… and so does your father…" gulping i nod and flash to the throne room and see my father's disturbed look and his disappointment.

"Perseus…."

 **A/N: first Haiku from: Daily Haiku on love- Tyler Knot**

 **First song:"The Phoenix"- Fall Out Boy**

 **Second Song: "Let It Die"- Three Days Grace**

 **Third Song: Footsteps-Lost In Kostko**

 **Hoped that was okay?**


	18. 18:Ethan'sGayandsomeofmyfriendsaswell

Chapter 18 Ethan's Gay and some of my friends liked me

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"When did you do that song?" i demand and stare at the god before me. "It sounds lonely and much hyped."_

 _"When I first became a god, Hermes, besides my sister was nearly the same age as me. So it was done with Hermes, though he is horrible at rap parts…." Apollo laughs at the end of his sentence and in a flash Dionysus stands there._

 _"Hello Perce, Zeus wants to talk to you… and so does your father…" gulping I nod and flash to the throne room and see my father's disturbed look and his disappointment._

 _"Perseus…."_

*NOW*

 **PERCY P.O.V  
** I stared at my father as he gave me a lecture, telling me that I should know better than to fool around with Apollo. Even though he is my boyfriend; I have to wait for the summer solstice, which is months away.

Sighing I tell my dad and Zeus that I understand and will do as told.

"So what did our fathers want?" Apollo asks and I tell him and watch as his face glows golden for a second.

"Wow, I was surprised that they are watching us…"

"I was not, I knew they were at least dad was because you know…?" with a sigh Apollo nods.

So with that said I walk away and return to school, my head is in a daze and I barely speak to my friends.

"So Perce what is up? You've been ignoring us." Aiden asks and cocks his head.

"My boyfriend and I got together again; we were having a rough patch, in the relationship…" I murmur and see a blush fall on Ethan's face.

"What?" I ask.

"I- nothing…"

With a sigh Laura turns to me.

"Some of us liked you more than a friend and we discussed on what we would do and Ethan is gay…. So yeah…"

Laughing I look at my friends.

"I always look out for my friends and you guys are, now let's go… homework block"

 **A/N: sorry I didn't know what to write for this chapter… plus I only have a few more before this one is complete and I can move on!** **: )**


	19. Chapter 19: M Rated

**The 15th Olympian**

 **Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus**

 **Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J**

 **Rated T**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **A/N: this chapter is** M RATED!

 **Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar**

Chapter 19: Marriage

 _*Last chapter*_

" _What?" I ask._

" _I- nothing…"_

 _With a sigh Laura turns to me._

" _Some of us liked you more than a friend and we discussed on what we would do and Ethan is gay…. So yeah…"_

 _Laughing I look at my friends._

" _I always look out for my friends and you guys are, now let's go… homework block"_

*NOW*

Time Skip

 **Apollo POV**

I was nerves, so much that my hands were shaking and with that my domains were going haywire. I couldn't believe it! He accepted my hand at my proposal, and now it was months later and it was our marriage.

Since gods don't have last names we would get a small piece of each other. Percy would get a part of Zeus's domain that I inherited from him and I would get a part of Percy's dad, Poseidon.

"This is going to be great," Hera smiled and played with my hair to get it the way she liked it.

Ever since she and Percy had been hanging out, she had learnt that demigods had a horrible life and had done everything she could to try fix all her mistakes. Even with her step gods/goddess children. She became nicer, and kinder, and with that lots of marriages became more stable, Zeus loved her again and a new godly brother/sister would be coming into the world later on.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as the love goddess waltzed in and smiled at me.

"You look so dashing Apollo; Perseus will just drool when he sees you." She laughed and I shake my head, she had used some of her love magic to make my head fuzzy.

"Aphrodite, now stop fooling around, it's almost time."

 **Percy POV**

I rung my hands for the hundredth time and glanced at my reflection.

"You look very handsome little brother," I look up and see triton standing there, his eyes are bright green and he looks relaxed.

"I'm so nerves…"I admit and push my hair back a bit and only for it to fall back in place.

"You love him, he loves you, it's okay, and Dad is coming with all the royal dressings." Triton mutters and I scowl.

"Dad doesn't need to do that!" I hiss and blush.

"How many times do we have to tell you Perseus, you're Royal, it's in your blood; your dad is king of the sea's your mother is a queen on land!"

Sighing I see dad bust in and a servant holds all the equipment that I would need for my marriage.

After an hour of tortures clothing's, bathes, and hair styling I am finally ready and it is almost noon.

"I love you son, no matter what." Dad murmurs and smiles and snaps his fingers, mom and Paul are there.

"Hey Percy, Paul says and looks at his own clothing, they are a mixture of Armani and sea green- Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke. "It is almost complete!" dad grins and lets Triton enter and he holds the crown and the armbands. "Dad I don't need those!" I whine and pout as he puts them on and smile proudly. "Probably not but you are the prince of the sea and I won't have them half finished." Frowning I nod and let my dad fuss over me with almost all my family there. "Alright, you know what to do, we practiced this many times." Nodding I let my family be flashed to the throne room which has been drastically changed. Counting to one hundred and back I step out into the room and the music plays, I see Apollo standing beside his father and I smile. His eyes widen and I feel smug, Aphrodite's charm worked than. Dad and Paul stand on each side of me; they were both my fathers in right, my immortal dad and my mortal one. "Ready Perce?" Paul asks and I shake my head no. "Really nerves." I whisper and we stop in front of my lover. This was the post marriage, the final one would be on the summer solstice, and this mortal one was for my parents and mortal friends. Hera began to speak we said yes and then we kissed. The celebration lasted all night and well into the morning before the next part would come. Today was _gamos_ , which was the actual wedding, and the _epaulia_ , which was the post-wedding ceremony. Finally we were finished and we got to spend time alone. *M rated*

Apollo lay on the soft bed, with a sleepy Percy gathered in his arms. The sun god decided he liked to watch as Percy slept, he looked so peaceful and innocent. He was the thing he would go through Tartarus for, banish all his rights for, and protect with his whole being.

He felt Percy wake up; the two gods were so in tune with each other, it had been a few hours since Percy proposed they could do it, he was alright with having sex with him.

It had been so, so long since he had felt this way about another, and it had ended painfully. So painful that Apollo had never completely given himself to another…until now. He was not afraid to admit it any longer; Apollo was in love with Percy.

He had not intended to fall in love with the glorious boy clinging to him; But he had and he would never let go of the newly god again. He was his forever and ever.

The love he felt for the younger boy was all encompassing. He wanted to spend his every moment with Percy.

"Good morning," Percy said groggily.

Apollo smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Good morning to you too."

Percy wrapped his arms around his hot lover's neck, pressing his dry lips against the older gods Apollo began to deepen the kiss, loving the feeling of Percy's arms wrapped around him.

Percy flipped them over. Percy managed to get the god under him and smiled with a triumphant look upon his face. Percy gently brought his mouth back into a kiss and grabbed Apollos wrists and pinned his arms above his head.

Percy laughed at the stunned expression.

"Mine…" he whispered and worshiped his body.

He felt Apollo's hands run up and down his back encouraging him by wrapping his legs around his waist and moaning his name.

"Percy…" Apollo groaned and rubbed at his sweaty hair.

"My turn..." the sun god whispered and snapped his hands and their clothes fell off and was tossed around the room and Apollo trailed his lips down to the south and felt the abs under his mouth tremble and he hummed and watched as it destroyed Percy, his back arching off the bed and a strangled moan slipped his lips.

"Apollo, your killing me!" he cried out and put his hands into the others soft yet sweaty hair.

"Good" he chuckled and brought his fingers up to the others mouth and ordered the younger god to suck on them.

Nodding Percy let the didgets into his mouth and let his saliva make them soaked and ready to be stretched.

Smiling the god used his powers and made Percy soft, relaxed and compliant to his intrusion. He slipped two fingers into the tight heat and moaned as the fingers clenched down on them and Percy gasped.

"Apollo!" he cried out and the sun god let a cocky smirk show.

He curled his fingers and knew when it hit the bundle of nerves and he silenced the muffled scream by slamming his lips onto the others.

After a while of playing with Percy's body the once demigod shoved the fingers out and flipped them over and a lined himself with the har erection pointing his way and cried out as the hardness slipped ever so slowly in.

"gods that feels so good." Apollo groaned and lifted his hips up a bit to help Percy's decent.

"Yes…" Percy moaned and was now at eye level with Apollo and he waited for a few seconds before he slowly began to kneel back up and felt the thick rod in him come out, and whimpered.

Waiting and with shaky knees Percy slammed down and screamed in pleasure as it hit his sweet spot. Taking action Apollo pounded into the boy listening to the whimpers and cries of pleasure and he grinned and ground his hips in a slow circle making Percy clench down hard that he saw stars and his nails slid down his back in claws.

"Again" Percy growled and moaned as the god did, he did it again and again until Percy cumed and he fell down on Apollos chest and let the god get off on his own orgasm.

"Gods that was was so good…" Percy whispered and slid of he now soft length.

"We are doing that again… later, you whipped me out."

Laughing Percy sat up and winced as the cum pooled where he was sitting.

"Shower?" he asks.

"Defiantly."

 **A/N: was that good? I dunno if it was, some people pm'd me and asked if there was gonna be a chapter of sex and I hought… why not?**

 **So I bot my friend James to help me with this part.**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue 50 something years

**The 15th Olympian**

 **A/N: right well The 15th Olympian is my main concern so sorry for not updating the ones you want updated.**

 **Like Percy Jackson as a Kid- that one won't be updated yet, I lost my paperwork for that.**

 **My Teen Wolf Stories won't be updated much either**

 **As with the Crossover ones**

 **Practically everything except The 15th Olympian I will be updating.**

 **Also I would like to say that this story isn't going to be Percabeth**

 **Had some askers and it is not, the main couple are going through a rough patch**

Chapter 20: Epilogue

 _*Last chapter*_

 _"Again" Percy growled and moaned as the god did, he did it again and again until Percy cumed and he fell down on Apollos chest and let the god get off on his own orgasm._

 _"Gods that was was so good…" Percy whispered and slid of he now soft length._

 _"We are doing that again… later, you whipped me out."_

 _Laughing Percy sat up and winced as the cum pooled where he was sitting._

 _"Shower?" he asks._

 _"Defiantly."_

*NOW*

50 something years later

Apollo p.o.v

I sat in the throne room and grinned I was so lucky to have a good marriage, Percy had told me it was okay for me to still have Demigod kids, because he knew I would always come back to him, and in return I did the same. But Percy didn't have any kids. No matter how many hints he got from his fathers and family.

He said he was happy with me and didn't want any other kids, only to help raise them. So he and Dionysus shared the CHB with Chiron and were the patrons.

While Perseus and Mars were the patrons of the Roman camp.

We had lots of fun together; riding the waves, cruising in the sky, attending parties and what not, also lots of funerals. Or job meetings, because Percy and his father worked for the Sea Life Saving Corporation.

Percy had thought of it when he turned 30 years old and had his brothers and father help him with it.

Now we were in the throne room for our annual winter Solstice meeting.

When Sally Jackson-Blofis was dying Zeus allowed his son/nephew to make her his follower= half immortal; like Dionysus' followers.

Demigods he saved, and ones who wanted to join would follow him- sort of like Artemis' hunt. But it was mostly for boys, and lost of the children were sons of me, and sons of Mars/Ares.

"Hey," I smirk and grab my lovers hand and rub it against my cheek.

"Hey to you." He murmurs and goes on his tepee toes and kisses my cheek.

"this is the song I thought of when you were gone to the mortal world…" I whisper and take Percy's both hands in mine and we dance with the music I played earlier, and with my powers.

"There's no hate,

There's no love

Only dark skies that hang above

I call your name as I walk alone

Send a signal to guide me home

Light the night up, you're my dark star

And now you're falling away

But I found in you what was lost in me

In a world so cold and empty

I could lie awake just to watch you breathe

In the dead of night, you went dark on me

You're the cause,

The antidote

The sinking ship that I could not let go

You led my way then disappeared

How could you just walk away and leave me here?

Light the night up, you're my dark star

And now you're falling away

But I found in you what was lost in me

In a world so cold and empty

I could lie awake just to watch you breathe

In the dead of night, you went dark on me

Blinded, I can't do this on my own

You were all I've got, to guide me home

I could lie awake just to watch you breathe

In the dead of night, you went dark on me

Dark on me, dark on me

Dark on me, dark on me

Dark on me

I could lie awake just to watch you breathe

In the dead of night, you went dark on me"

I whisper sing the song and smile as he stares at me with eyes that have tears in them.

"That was before I met you all those years ago, my life was bleak, you brought me back to life."

Grinning I pull his body flush against mine and flash us to his room in his castle in the sea. We slowly go on the bed, but the earlier playfulness is gone, and it's just comfortable silence.

"My mom wants to go for rebirth, i- I allowed it, and Paul left as well." He whispers and I frown.

"I thought she wanted to stay?" I murmur and pull his lean body closer to me and sigh. "We all have to let go of someone soon, I guess they just knew." I groan. "I'm not helping am I?"

Laughing Percy leans closer and smiles softly. "You were helping me understand that even though life throws us challenges we get up and move on, right?"

Smiling again I nod and Percy tells me he's going to go see Annabeth.

Percy POV

I race across the water and smile as the nymphs and my followers come quickly, racing just as fast and just as determined to keep up.

"Annabeth!" i yell and pull her close to me and kiss her cheek.

"Hey Percy, how are you?" she asks and pulls her hair into a bun.

She became a teacher during her punishment and told the gods she'd help demigods in need for eternity. They agreed.

She smiled.

"Great, i was with Apollo, he had his ups and downs, me to…" i mutter and sit next to her and we look at the night sky in silence.

"When it rains, it pours

There will be blood in the water

Cold to the core

Faith falls hard on our shoulders

This is our time

No turning back

We could live, we could live like legends

This is our time

No turning back

We could live, we could live like legends

Live like legends

We could live like legends

This is our time

No turning back

This is our time

No turning back

We could live, we could live like legends

This is our time

No turning back

We could live, we could live like legends

Live like legends

We could live like legends

Faith falls hard on our shoulders

But legends never die"

"We did live like legends, you're a god, i'm a cursed demigods." she smiles sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"One day…." She says and i nod.

 **A/N: Dark On Me- Starset**

 **Live Like Legends- Ruelle**

 **I am going to do a sequel, it will be called: Photograph Memories**


End file.
